


一场419引发的惨案

by curly377



Category: AUTO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	一场419引发的惨案

雪白的天花板，干净的床单，橙黄色的窗帘拉的严严实实，遮住了城市的璀璨灯火，这是一家还算中上水平的酒店，浴室里的水声哗哗啦啦，安迷修穿着白色的浴袍忐忑的坐在床边，他已经清洗完好，只差那个人出来就可以。陌生而奇异的感觉让即将进行初体验的安迷修紧张又兴奋，上下的问题…他刚才太高兴，也没有仔细考虑，不过他有听说第一次做下面的话会很疼，那个男孩看起来虽然比他年轻，但是经验似乎挺丰富，所以委屈他在下面应该也是可以的吧。

安迷修就这么幻想着，雷狮已经从浴室走了出来。他穿着深蓝色的浴袍，因为沐浴头发有点湿，贴在鬓角额梢的发使他收敛了乖张的气息，稍微平和了一点。水滴从脖子上顺延而下，淌过精致美好的锁骨，若隐若现的胸膛上分布着荷尔蒙爆棚却并不夸张的肌理，修长的身高使安迷修的身上投下了一道暗影。安迷修紧张的咽了咽口水，他正斟酌着措辞，男孩已经开口了。

“脱了吧。”

“哎？可是在下觉得…”

“你不是想让我帮你脱吧？嗯？”他的紫眸太好看了，安迷修像是被施了魔法一样去动手解浴袍了。只是这样被一个陌生人注视着，还是以这样不容忽视的目光，他的动作迟缓而僵硬，脸上烫的不行。

“在下想问一下，你看起来还特别年轻，你应该成年了吧…？”

“都什么年代了还自称在下，”男孩笑着大掌一推，安迷修就仰倒在了柔软的床榻上，“你该不是真的是个傻子吧？”男孩随即覆压而下，双手称在安迷修得脑袋两旁，注视着他绿色的眼睛。本应如幽深的潭水一般静谧，但此时却荡漾起了繁复而绵密的波澜，这令男孩很高兴。

“你的肤色很好看，刚才在酒吧的时候，我就想撕掉你那该死的衬衣了。”

安迷修惊讶的看着他，男孩就已经俯下身咬住了他的耳尖，轻轻的啃咬令他战栗，这滋味陌生而奇异，安迷修不由得瑟缩着脑袋。然而这仅仅是一个开始。这个人的吻一路蔓延至下，齿尖轻轻骚刮，舌头缓缓舔舐，安迷修的绷紧了身体，他觉得被触碰的这些地方仿佛埋下了一个个细小的火种，只等着下身某个部位的火源一发不可收拾。

身上的人始终带着一抹安迷修看不懂的笑意，分不清个中意味，也猜不透其中理由，他现在只深陷于这些细密的啄吻里，脑袋都有些发晕。胸前的两点被他含在了口中，这出其不意的一下让安迷修低吟出声，他感觉这与他之前设想的有点不一样，可是这疼痛夹杂着愉悦的感觉已令他无暇思考。

乳头在含咬中渐渐肿大，挺立起来，红樱一般的颜色，如两粒成熟的果子引人采撷。乳晕处也在双手的揉搓下羞耻的涨大，安迷修看着自己身体的这种奇妙反应，惊讶而羞涩，他太单纯了，根本不知道人的身体还可以玩弄成如此春光四射的模样。

“已经硬成这个样子了啊，”男孩边说，边用手指掸弄着安迷修竖起来的阴茎，“你该不会还是个处男吧？”

“请…请不要这样…”

“哼，还真是啊，”男孩像是发现了什么十分有趣的事情，兴致勃勃的，他用自己漂亮的大手握住了安迷修硬起来的器官，缓慢的撸动起来，那粉色的性器在他的手中涨大，粗硬，像是一朵初次开放的花蕾。这是第一次有人为自己抚慰这个地方，安迷修激动的快要惊呼出来，他难耐的摆动着脖子，吐出诱人的喘息，眼睛里有浅浅的湿气，如同雾气笼罩湖面的清晨。

“啊…哈…”他射了出来，粘稠的精液糊了男孩满手。

“抱…抱歉…”高潮过后的声音有一丝沙哑，他的脸庞如同红透的苹果，咬一口朝能溢出甘甜的滋味。

“用不着抱歉，等会儿多的是机会还回来。”

安迷修还有点儿不明白他话中的意思，就见男孩从旁边的抽屉里拿出了一个小瓶子，他拧开瓶盖，挤出了一些液体放在手心。安迷修立即明白那是什么东西了…？不过这个男孩也太主动了吧，竟然要自己帮自己润滑吗？

他想的倒美。

双腿被人凌空提起，以一个扭曲的姿态架在了男孩结实宽阔的肩膀上，浑圆的臀部一览无余的暴露在那双紫色的眼睛里，安迷修顿时慌了。“你…”

“怎么？你不会以为…？”男孩的手指探入了那个未经开拓的秘密花园里，安迷修一声闷哼，“以为你在上面？”

“呵，果然是个傻子。”

粉色的后穴因为紧张而微微瑟缩，繁密的褶皱在臀缝周围颤动着，仿佛突然被人闯入的秘密基地，每一寸土地都在因外来物而震颤着。括约肌被不断撑开，拉扯着安迷修大腿的肌腱性感的拉伸着，他的身材其实也不错，肤色健康，尤其是在这样一副被情欲充斥的时刻，莫名有一股让人口干舌燥的意味。

修长硬挺的手指耐心的探索着那个神秘的洞穴，芒果味的润滑剂让安迷修不由得联想到夏天时喝的芒果汁，哦，这太羞耻了，他以后都不会再喝芒果汁了。可怜兮兮的后庭因为主人的紧张迟迟无法开拓出足够入侵的洞口，男孩拍了一下他的屁股，叫他放松。

安迷修疼的冷汗直流，他无奈的接受了自己将要成为下方的这一事实，但这并不代表他能熟练的根据男孩的需求而扩张那该死的屁眼。手指的力度加大了，安迷修不断告诉自己放松放松，但这场酷刑让他简直想骂娘。这个人倒是气定神闲的很，手指轻轻戳着，掏着，享受而闲适的侵犯自己的肉体。

手指总算是顺利的进去了，饥渴的肠壁前赴后继的涌上来，如同一个贪婪的小嘴嘬吸着一块甜美的糖果，男孩又挤进去了一根手指，红肿的肛周被迫撑大，粉色的嫩肉可怜的被蹂躏着，润滑液从臀缝沿着屁股落下来，湿哒哒的，清凉而酥麻。

“嗯…啊…”这种胀痛感太怪异了，并不是无法承受的痛苦，但这奇妙的冲撞却让你难以忽视它。

他解开了自己的浴袍，尺寸傲人，形状完好的性器高高竖起，浓烈的雄性气味喷洒在安迷修脸上，他看着这充满野性的器官，内心不由得升起了一股慌乱，他无法想象这个东西如何进入自己的体内。

但男孩并没有给他思考的机会，掰开安迷修的臀瓣，将他的身体近乎对折的贴在胸口，他的腰部瞬间酸软不堪，男孩对准那个开拓过后显现出入口的秘道，抬胯开始入侵那个地方，伞状的菇头故意在洞口的鲜嫩肌肤上磨蹭着，隔靴搔痒，安迷修显现出痛苦的表情。

“看好了，我要开始操你了。”

“啊…！”坚硬的利器粗暴的进入他的体内，肛周艰难的拉伸着，被迫撑开了一个巨大的洞穴，穴口的嫩肉可怜兮兮的翻搅着，被这狂妄肆意的器物如暴雨凌虐蝴蝶一般挞伐着，他的身体从未显现出这般容纳的极致，饱涨的内部说不出的诡异，喉咙仿佛堵塞着什么东西，想放声尖叫却终究只是低声呜咽。

紧致的包裹使进入的人发出了久违的叹息，那湿滑的甬道内部温暖的令人沉沦，他急切的想要往更深的地方捅去，操的这个男人哭泣，失禁。他很久没有体验过如此美妙的性爱了，男人也好，女人也好，他都有过探索的尝试，不过一般到最后都是兴致缺缺。但这个男人不同，成熟与青涩两种矛盾的气息在他身上奇异的结合，整个身体如同掩藏在山谷中的宝藏，只等他踏平旅途去抢来，夺来。他捏住安迷修的腰部，缓慢的抽插逐渐变为粗暴的入侵，底下的人看起来狼狈，色情，孱弱，生理泪水从眼角滑落，健康的肤色泛着情欲的潮红，性感无比。

他触到了这个男人凸起的g点，狠狠地朝那个地方戳刺，安迷修终于叫了出来，这快感来的太突然，又猛烈，他简直措手不及。男孩的阴茎撞向他的前列腺，刺激的他浑身上下的神经都绷紧着，强烈的快意几乎让他沉沦的丧失理智，然而痛苦却也时不时钻出来折磨他一下。

他们交合的地方布满了淫液，使每一下的顶撞都发出啪啪的声音，性爱的声音与味道包裹着安迷修，他恍惚中觉得自己在做梦，酒吧，男孩，酒店，快速的发展虚幻的如同一场梦，他平平无奇的生活出现这样的事情不得不令他怀疑这其中的真实性。

“啊…请…请慢一点啊…”

“你确定？可是你的身体告诉我，你想要我，狠狠地，迅疾的进入你的身体啊。”

他猛地一用力，安迷修扬起细长的脖子，暴露出他脆弱的喉结，看起来格外惹人凌虐。而男孩也确实咬住了他的喉结，他的舌头舔着他的脖子，这吻如一条湿滑的蛇，使他战栗。

最后似乎变换了姿势，他被男孩抱着坐到了他身上，以面对面的姿势。他的双腿被迫撑开到极致，全身没有一点力气，理智丧失，思维沦丧，只有欲望如同汪洋大海将他淹没在一片自由的天堂里，男孩的身体结实而宽厚，他靠在他身上，两个人身上都是粘腻的汗水，不过没有人介意了，他们紧紧的贴合在一起，肉体交缠，赤身裸体。

男孩似乎射在了里面。安迷修疲惫的半阖着眼帘，他已经没有力气再去说出任何“不要，慢点”这种话了。他太累了，同时他也总算不再是一个处男之身了。只是这次过程将会给他留下不可磨灭的印象了。他在完全入睡前模模糊糊的想着，这应该算是一次成功的419吧。

第二天，安迷修醒来时，男孩还没醒，俊美的五官在白日里更显其魅力。安迷修不由得愣神了片刻，他龇牙咧嘴的穿好衣服，回头最后看了一眼这个以后应该不会再见的陌生人，带着他的精液脚步蹒跚的离开了。

回家后，他洗了个澡，换好衣服，睡了一觉，暂时忘掉了这一切。周一，他重又回复到了那个神清气爽的安迷修，那个绅士阳光而善解人意的温柔老师，他到了学校，走进办公室，和其他老师们打了个招呼。桌子上正好有一沓作业没有批改，笔筒里的红笔没有墨了，他换了笔芯，认真的开始批改作业。他是个对待工作严谨认真且富有原则的人，他绝不会因为个人的私事影响他的工作。

虽然现在他的屁股还疼的不行。

“安迷修老师，”丹尼尔走进办公室里，他是年级的教导主任，一个不苟言笑却魅力十足的男性，“你班上会新转来一个学生。”  
“哦，是吗？”安迷修接过手中的档案袋，显得很高兴。

“不过…他是雷家的三儿子。”

“雷家…？你是说我们学校董事会之一的雷家？？”

“不错。”

“为什么要把他们的儿子放到这里。”

“听说是那位小少爷自己要求的，谁知道呢。”

“他是叫雷狮是吧，”安迷修缓缓的翻开档案袋，上面的照片让他手中的袋子一下子掉了下去。

“怎么了？”丹尼尔疑惑的问道。

“没…没什么。”

“那你先好好熟悉一下他的情况吧，他大概明天就要来了。”

“好的。”

丹尼尔离开了，安迷修僵硬的捡起那份档案袋，他认真而仔细的端详着看着这张照片，仿佛要确让这一刻他不是在梦中。没有错了，那双紫色的眸子，是任何人都复制不来的美丽。那上面的少年嘴角勾着一抹不怀好意的笑，放肆而狂妄的俯视着镜头，如同无声的嘲讽着血液都快要凝固的自己。

办公室窗台上的多肉已经长得饱满而丰盛，窗外的竹子似乎随风散发着清幽的味道，阳光正好，照在安迷修毫无血色的脸上，柔和而静谧。

TBC


End file.
